The Wedding that ended in Death
by chelsealynncharters
Summary: Kagome is the princess of the Eastern Lands and she is to marry the Prince of the Western Lands....Prince Sesshoumaru. Kagome doesn't know that he has a young brother, Inuyasha. She meets him and her feelings toward the wedding change. kag?
1. 1

An-Disclaimer...i do not own Inuyasha...shoot!

> -------------------

**The Wedding that Ended In Death**

I knewI was to be wedded to Sesshoumoru at the age of 8. Apparently my parents made some shady deals with his father and they lost all that they had.  
including me. Of course i had no say in the matter, i mean how could i? Being a woman and all. Yes living the life of a princess isn't always peaches and creams. Yes,  
i am the heriess to the throne. So Sesshomaru will enherit the throne and me, Kagome Higurashi, the most beautiful princess of the Eastern lands...well thats what everyone i meet tells me, but i know they just dont want to lose their heads. So back to the dreadful event...it takes place after my 16th birthday, which is in two weeks...lucky me...:sigh: i dont know why i dont just runaway, somewhere far far away...but its no use, my father has guards at every corner of this wretched castle.  
Hopefully the castle in the Western lands is more fitting for someone like me. I have also been debating whether Sesshoumaru will be attracting to me. I hope that he isn't some fat old fart that sits on his throne all day and bosses servants here and there. i will be so dissapointed...but thats the breaks i guess.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -  
I searched my entire room for my favorite gold hairpin, but it was nowhere to be found, of course. My dreadful mother must of took it. She's so obssesed with looking her utmost best for everything. Its so tiring. She brags about her good looks so much, that everyone in the castle despises her. I dont blame them, if i wasnt her daughter i probably would hate her as well. She always complains that i dont "act like a lady" when guests are visiting. All she does is waltz around flaunting her body at the young lords. Sometimes my father gets so furious with her that he makes her rest in a seperate room at night. My poor father...he doesn't have long to live and it will kill me when i have to live in the Western lands with Sesshoumaru. The day i leave is nearing...and i dread it. But also, im quite nervous...what if Sesshoumau is quite attractive...what if he doesnt think im pretty enough:sigh: why do i even care anyway...he probably has a dozen mistresses, i wouldnt be surprised if that was the truth...his family is the most richest in the country so he probably has women falling at his feet. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at my door.  
"Yes?" i answered.  
"Kagome, its your mother"  
i sighed and streched. "Come in"  
My mother slipped in and locked the door behind her. She walked to the far end of the room. "Kagome, there has been a change in plans. You are to wed Sesshoumaru in 6 days. We will leave for the castle in the morn. Get some rest"  
She left before i could object. i just stared at the wall where she stood before. And as i felt the tears tumble down my face i realized that i hate her. i know that she had something to do with this mess. I wont talk to her...at all. i can't believe this! This is so unfair! Why did they have to do this to me? i wont stand for it!

Inuyasha moaned. "Mom i dont care if Sesshy boy's little wife is coming! So why do i have to get all prim and proper? Im not the one getting married you know," Inuyasha complained jealously.  
"I know, i know but i want you to look your best for our guests." Inuyasha's mom slicked back his hair.  
"Mom! Stop!" Inuyasha ran his hands through his hair, messing it up.  
"Oh Inuyasha you are impossible!" his mother said as she got up from the satin couch. "Get yourself ready young man!" she told him.  
Inuyasha sighed. "Fine, fine now will you leave me in peace"  
"Hurry Inuyasha. They will be here any moment"  
Inuyasha closed the door on her and rolled his eyes. "The hell if i care." he muttered as he walked out onto his balcony that overlooked the royal entrance. He saw a carriage approach. 'Well there she is' he thought. 'Shes probably as ugly as they come.' he thought smiling to himself. "That'll give Sesshoumaru somthing to be cheerful about" he said aloud. He saw the carriage door open.

> ------------------

Me- Like it? Review me PWeeSe!


	2. 2

Me-I don't own Inuyasha but I wish that I did D

**The Wedding that ended in Death**-------------------------------------

I groaned as we approached the castle. "Well here we go" I said aloud. It was a good thing my parents took a separate carriage, for I had been spewing out offensive words throughout the whole journey. As the footman helped me descend the steps of the carriage, I examined the exterior of the castle, and it was magnificent. Giant fountains of water were placed the entrance of the castle. I almost laughed aloud when I saw that they had stables and a lake. 'Maybe it won't be so bad here,' I thought to myself. Just then I saw a young man upon one of the balconies. I stared at him, and he I. 'Who is that' I wondered. He couldn't be a prince for he dressed in no royal garments. His hair was kept long and it was hung down hi back like the black mane of a handsome horse. His eyes were of an amber, hazel color and as they bore into mine I saw a great sadness in them. Then all of a sudden he vanished. 'What a strange man.' thought. 'Handsome, but strange.'

"Princess Kagome," my servant Sango said.

"Yes, my dear friend?" Sango and I met when she came to live at our castle a few years back. She is older than I, but only but a few years.

"It is time to go inside," she said hastily.

"yes, all right."

We were guided through the giant castle and herded into the dining hall. Tables were lined up with food, and servants surrounded us with refreshments.

"No thanks," I told one of the women who handed me a goblet of wine. 'Maybe that man will be here' I thought, wondering if the boy would show up. Again my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone's footsteps.

"Ah, the Higurashi's have arrived!" the King of the Western lands exclaimed as he approached us. I looked around for my suitor but there was no one but the King in front of us.

"How was your journey, Demetri?" Demetri is my father, no one calls him of that name unless that someone is a King himself.

"Fine, fine. But where are your two young men? How old is Prince Inuyasha?" my father asked.

"Inuyasha will be seventeen in a month or so, but Sesshoumaru will be eighteen in 3 weeks, which is why we had to move up the wedding date, more sooner that the original." he stopped and looked at me. "Well, Princess Kagome Higurashi. You are more beautiful than the stars that shine in the night sky. Prince Sesshoumaru will be very happy to hear of your arrival, but he's in the stables cleaning his dreadful stallion. My dear, why don't you join him down there? One of my servants will take you."

> -----------------------------------------

Inuyasha watched his father and the Higurashis talk. He heard his name and growled. 'Great she knows my name.' he thought. 'Where the hell is that obnoxious brother of mine? His future wife is here and he's cleaning that stupid horse of his.' he sighed in annoyance. 'I guess I'll have to go him'

And with that said, Inuyasha hurried out into the gardens to fetch Sesshoumaru, but he did not know Kagome was on her way to the stables.

"Madam, we have arrived." the servant told me.

"Thank you for your assistance." I told him . He bowed and walked back.

I entered the stables and saw a man at the far corner brushing a black horse. I guess he heard my footsteps for he looked up at me, gave me a smile and I melted inside. He stood up and walked over to me.

"Princess Kagome, my you've grown up." he said looking me up and down.

I blushed. "Thank you my Lord."

"Please don't call me "Lord" call me Sesshoumaru." he told me.

"Alright." I moved toward his horse, so that I could catch my breath. "What a magnificent horse."

"His name is Shadow, for his extremely dark skin." he laughed.

"Oh, ahaha." I laughed quietly, the way a princess should.

Sesshoumaru took my hand and led me out to the gardens. "So my lady, how do you feel about this arranged marriage?"

"Well, I…I've had some doubts, but since I've seen the castle, and you," I added hastily. "My worries have gone away."

He looked at me and laughed. "Princess Kagome, you must've thought I was some ugly, fat prince who couldn't get a wife on his own. Ahahaha," he laughed some more, and I couldn't help but to join in.

Sesshoumaru looked up and grinned. "Ah, dear brother…how are you today?"

I turned to see the boy from the balcony. I blushed, and looked at the dirt ground.

"I'm fine I was just wondering if you found your new wife, but it looks like you have so I'll be on my way."

"Wait, Inuyasha. Don't be so rude." Sesshoumaru said and pushed me toward his brother. "Kagome, this is Inuyasha my younger brother." he then turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, this is Kagome, my beautiful fiancé."

I bowed before him. "it's a great pleasure to meet you, Prince Inuyasha."

He just looked at me, then bowed. "I've heard a lot about you Kagome," he told me as he looked into my eyes. I felt my heartbeat quicken. "Enjoy your stay," he added. He looked at Sesshoumaru one last time and turned to walk back to the castle.

"He seems like a nice man," I told Sesshoumaru.

"Yes my poor brother, he's so jealous of me." Sesshoumaru said as he shook his head.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I get the throne Kagome, and you."

> ---------------------------------------------------------

Me-Like it?

I would **LOVE** some Reviews D


	3. 3

Me- I don't own Inuyasha….sigh…

Inuyasha- Thank God

Me- Shut up!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

I looked at Sesshoumaru strangely. "What do you mean, me?"

"Ah Kagome, I get to be wedded to the most beautiful woman in the lands." He said as he kissed her hands. I blushed. "I…uh…"

He straightened up and guided me toward a small bench. "Sit, you look tired."

"Ah, that I am." I said as I sat.

"Now Kagome, I want this wedding to be perfect. Perfect for you.," he grinned at me.

"That is very gracious of you My Lord."  
"I told you, you may call me Sesshoumaru." He said as he shook his head. "You don't have to be so formal with me Kagome."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize."

"You are very…sweet Prince Sesshoumaru."

"Why thank you." His smile took up his whole face.

'_He is so handsome,'_ I thought, as I felt my heart melting.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Inuyasha growled as he saw Sesshoumaru kiss Kagome's hand. _'He gets everything,_' he thought jealously. _'What do I get? A stupid wench for a girlfriend.'_ He sighed as he saw his girlfriend Kikyo wander over to him.

"Hi Inuyasha," she said to him. She kissed his cheek and he almost gagged.

"Uh, Kikyo." He told her as he pulled away. "Could you not do that right now."

"Fine, I was just saying hello."

"Yeah, whatever." Inuyasha slumped against the stone wall of the castle.

Kikyo looked him over. "Well it looks like you don't wanna talk to anybody right now."

He just gave her a look.

"Fine, I'm going." Inuyasha watched as she walked away. _'What a stupid…' _

"Hello Prince Inuyasha.." Inuyasha turned to see Kagome smiling at him.

"Oh, hello," he looked her over.

"I just wanted to say that I am very happy to be marrying your brother. I am also glad I will become your sister in-law. I hope we see more of each other over the next few days. Good day." Kagome said as she bowed and walked out of the garden.

"Ka…" he stopped. _'What could I say to her anyways?'_ he thought irritably. _'Kagome don't you remember the days we spent together when we were younger?'_ he sighed. _'No she wouldn't remember those. She was only 7 at the time, but still she was as sweet as she is now.'_ He lowered his head.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

I quicked up my pace as I walked away from him. _'Why do I feel so strange when I'm around him.'_ I smiled. 'Its like I've known him once before.' I shook my head 'But how? I've never met his family before.'

"Kagome?" Sango asked me as she approached me out of nowhere.

"Oh, hello Sango. Fine day today. Isn't it?"

"Yes, it is Princess. I would like to have a word with you."

"All right. What is it about?"

"Prince Inuyasha."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Me- Wat ya'll think? lol

:REVIEWS:


	4. 4

Me- I don't know how to pair the characters. So your opinion would really help D

Inuyasha- How come Sesshouamru gets to be the one getting married?

Me- Cuz I like him more than you

Inuyasha- **WHAT?**

Me- Just Kidding! - Luv ya Inu! Alright on with the show….or story…

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"What do you mean it's about Inuyasha?"

Sango shook her head. "It's also concerns you as well."

"Um, ok."

"Just follow me." Sango led me to my new room at the castle. _'Hmmn,'_ I thought. I wandered my room for a bit then settled on my gloriously fluffy bed.

"How do you like it?" Sango asked me.

"Its…so beautiful."

"Isn't it." Sango settled herself next to me on the cold floor. I shook my head and patted the space next to me.

"Thank you Princess." Sango looked uneasily at me. "Kagome I brought you here so we could talk in private."

"Yes, about Inuyasha…and me," I added.

"Yes. Well today I was down in the servant's room, when I heard the maids talking about Prince Inuyasha. I couldn't hear it all but apparently you and him were…"

A knock sounded at the door. Sango sighed and got up. She opened the door to reveal my mother and father. My mother gaped at the sight of my bedroom.

"My heavens…." She mumbled. My father rolled his eyes and walked over to me. "Kagome, dear its' time for dinner. They are expecting you in one hour." He walked over to my open window which overlooked the stables and a small lake. "Lovely view." He told me.

I nodded. "Yes, just lovely." I stood up. "Well I should be getting ready. Sango will help me change mother."

"Alright, alright." She said as she still surveyed the room.

"Look your best Kagome." My father told me.

"Yes father." He took hold of my mothers arm and dragged her out the door. I sighed and looked at Sango. "Well we must get ready."

Sango nodded. "Hold on miss, I'll find your dress. It's in the wardrobe somewhere…"

I smiled and walked out onto my large balcony. _'This is so…wonderful…but frightening at the same time.'_ I closed my eyes for a brief second and tried to envision myself as a wife, but I couldn't. I opened them back up and looked out into the clouds. _'Everything used to be so simple…'_ I laughed at that thought. _'Nothing was ever simple, because I had to be born into royalty.'_ Sango beckoned me back inside.

"Found it" she said happily. She held it out to me and I couldn't move.

"Wow" was I could manage my mouth to say. I shook my head in disbelief. "I can't wear this…It's too beautiful for someone like me to have on."

"Princess you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Now put on the dress."

I laughed. "Alright, alright I'll wear the darn thing."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Inuyasha paced in his room. "I don't have to go to dinner." He mumbled. "She won't even be looking at me when Sesshy boy is sitting right next to her." He sighed.

"INUYASHA!" his mother yelled.

"Damn, what now?" he said aloud. He straightened his vest and stepped out into the hall. "Yes mother?"

"It's time for dinner."

"Fine I'll be down in a second."

"No, you'll be down now."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked down the steps. He saw his mother waiting for him at the bottom. He saw Sesshoumaru waiting as well and his face twisted in disgust.

"Why hello dear brother," Sesshoumaru told him as he grinned at him.

"Hello Sesshy, why the fuck are you waiting for me anyways?"

"Just making sure you'll be joining us for dinner, Inuyasha."

"Yah, unfortunalty, I will be." Inuyasha said as he growled at him.

Their mother narrowed her eyes. "Knock it off you two! Come on, you'll be late for supper."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

I glanced at myself in the mirror. "Oh my heavens."

Sango held a hand over her mouth. "You look stunning," she told me.

"Thank you Sango." I told her and looked back at myself. "This will knock the socks off of them." I thought as I smiled at myself. _'But who do I want to impress, Sesshoumaru...or Inuyasha'_

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Me- Like it Ppl?

**REVIEWS**


	5. 5

Me- New Chapter is up!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I walked into the enormous dining hall. There was ten places set and nine people in chairs. My mother and father sat across from Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's parents. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru sat next to eachother, and a pretty woman sat to the right of Inuyasha. There was a hideous man sitting to the right of Sesshoumaru and two unknown woman sat across from the. I saw an empty seat across from Sesshoumaru and I knew it was mine.

_'Well, here goes nothing.' _I slowly made my way to the large table, making sure I wasn't going to trip on my dress. As I walked towards my seat, the whole table fell silent. I saw Sesshoumaru raise his eyebrows and a small smile touched his lips. I waited for a servant to ease my chair out, and then sat across from him. I watched as his eyes took in all of me. I tried not to blush and stared at the table cloth.

"Kagome, you look beautiful." he murmured.

"I think Stunning is the right word." the hideous man said.

"No, elegant." her mother commented.

"I think she's the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen." Inuyasha said quietly. Everybody turned to look at him and he swallowed. "What? I can't compliment the lovely princess?" He grinned at me.

"Thank you, all of you." I smiled daintily.

"Well, I think we should talk about the big day." The Lord of the Western Lands loudly stated.

"Great idea." my father said.

"It will be the most glorious wedding ever to have happened here. People from all over the world will come to see the two of you wed."

I sighed inside and quickly gazed at Inuyasha. His eyes were upon my bodice and they had a twinkle to them. He noticed me noticing him and he looked away. The woman to the right of him glared at me and I stared at the bowl of shrimp soup in front of me. _'He's so handsome.' _I thought and then looked at Sesshoumaru, who was listening intently to his father. _'And so is Sesshoumaru...' _I surveyed the table and I realized I was deathly bored.

"We could serve shrimp kabobs...no! Chicken. Or maybe we could have roasted pork?"

"I could care less..." I mumbled, I guess a little to loudly for the chatter seised. I swallowed. "I mean, I could care less about the food. Aren't the decorations more important?"

"So very true Kagome," my mother stated. "Well, we could have garlands of lavender strung around the..."

I tried to pay attenion, honest. But I just wasn't interested in planning my wedding. That may sound strange but I don't care. Sesshoumaru is...well he's very attractive and he seems sincere but I don't want to be wedded...yet, at least. I feel that I'm too young to engage in wifely duties. Physical and emotional. So I sat there, wishing I could get away.

I wondered who the woman sitting next to Inuyasha was. She was quite lovely, her expression was of boredom and her hand rested on Inuyasha's arm. I couldn't help but feel jealous. Although, he didn't seem to pay much attention to her, since his gaze kept resting on me. I then noticed the woman next to me looking fondly at Sesshoumaru and she didn't try much to mask it. I giggled to myself when I saw the _hideous man_ spill soup down the front of his jacket. He tried to clean it up but the stain was too large to get rid of.

I wondered when this dinner would end, when 15 servants came out carrying plates of some kind of meat. I sighed, rather loudly and let a young girl, about my age, set a plate of this meat before me. _'This looks...disgusting' _I thought but politley smiled and took a bite. _'Yep, I was right.' _I carefully patted my mouth with a napkin, but spit the disfigured meat into it.

Inuyasha made a choking sound and everybody glanced at him. He was making a gagging expression and I instantly became afraid. But then I realized he was only joking. My mother rolled her eyes but I tried hard not to laugh. The woman next to him swatted him and I saw her whisper something in his ear. When he whispered back, her eyes narrowed and she pushed her chair away from the table.

"Excuse me." she said quietly. She swaggered towards the hall, without looking back. Inuyasha's face took on a frown and he rubbed his temples.

"What did you say this time, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru commented.

"None of your **BUSINESS**." he snapped.

"Really, well since you interrupted this important dinner, I think it is my business."

Inuyasha snarled. "Well sorry to **screw up **tonights _wonderful_ dinner. But, I guess thats my specialty in this family. _Screwing_ things up."

"Please, Inuyasha. You're embarrassing yourself." Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"Sesshoumaru, I don't give a..."

"Inuyasha, stop." his mother said quietly.

"Alright, fine. I hope you all enjoy this evening." he jumped up from the table and stomped away.

I stared at my hands in my lap. I felt so bad for him._ 'Why did Sesshoumaru have to press the issue?' _I thought angrily. _'He made it even worse.' _I wanted to scold him but when I glared over at him, his eyes held a look of regret. My look softened and I realized he cared for his brother. I kept my eyes on Sesshoumaru's face and when he looked over at me, I gaved him a heart warming smile. He returned it and motioned for me to join him. I didn't understand what he wanted, so I gave him a quizical look.

"Well..." he started. "Dinner was lovely, but I'm quite tired." he then looked at me. "Kagome would you like to join me on a walk through the stables?"

I nodded and carefully stood up, then I joined Sesshoumaru at his side and off we went.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Inuyasha strode past the stables. "Stupid Sesshoumaru. Thinks hes so better than I." Inuyasha muttered. "Sick of it all..." he wandered around the horses, trying to find his prized stallion. "Where is that damn horse?" he said aloud.

"Hahaha, Oh Kagome. You are quite funny." he heard Sesshoumaru laugh. Inuyasha made a disgusted face and hid behind a bale of hay. He heard them approaching and breathed a sigh of relief when they stopped short, before him.

"Well thank you, Prince Sesshoumaru." I told him and looked around. "I just love horses. It's one of my favorite pastimes, you know...riding." I glanced at him. "Do you enjoy it as well?" I asked him.

"Ahh, yes. I do."

_'Liar' _Inuyasha thought. _'He hates horse riding.' _Inuyasha tried to keep low and out of sight.

"Well Kagome, would you like to ride?"

"Oh, I would love to but...not tonight." I faked a yawn. "I'm fiercly tired. Would you mind taking me back to my room?"

"Of course I don't mind. This way, your loveliness." He led her out of the stable. Inuyasha fought back the urge to chuckle._ 'Loviness? Oh thats rich.' _he laughed to himself. Inuyasha wiped off the loose pieces of hay stuck to his pants and headed back to the castle.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Me- Cheeyah. **REVIEW**


	6. 6

**The Wedding That Ended In Death**

_Chapter 6_

As Sesshoumaru escorted me back to my room, I sensed that something was troubling him.

"Sire, may I ask you what's wrong?"

He glanced at me, pain within his beautiful eyes. "Please, don't call me that. I feel as if we know each other well enough to dismiss the formalities. Don't you?"

I nodded. "Yes, I believe so,"

"Alright then, Sesshoumaru will do fine."

"Well then, Sesshoumaru, why do you seem troubled?"

He stopped walking and grabbed my arm, spinning me towards him. With his arms wrapped around me, he lowered his face. "I am beginning to feel so much for you, my young princess," he smiled and then touched his lips to mine.

We kissed for what seemed forever. It was the most amazing experience I had ever felt. He was talented with many things, and his mouth was definitely one of them. After a few moments, I could feel him pull away from me and I sighed.

"Did that, uh, upset you?" He asked me.

"No, of course not," I grinned, not too much teeth I hoped.

He laughed. "So, I believe I'm not that shabby, eh?"

"No, sire, you are not."

"Come Kagome, I will take you to your room."

"Oh, okay," He clasped my arm softly and we headed to our original destination.

>> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he watched his brother and Kagome swap spit. "Who does he think he is!" he muttered. He watched as they began to walk away. "He probably thinks he's going to get some, but I don't think Kagome is that kind of girl." Inuyasha laughed to himself as he imagined his brother with a large red handprint on his cheek_. 'I'd better follow them, just to make sure she's okay,' _Inuyasha thought to himself.

>> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 

We finally made it to my bedroom, and we paused awkwardly outside it. He gave me a sultry look, sending chills down my spine. "Kagome," his said, his voice took on a husky tone.

"Yes?" I squeaked.

"Are you…comfortable with me?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Good, good." Sesshoumaru took a giant step towards me, his body swallowing the space that used to be between us.

I swallowed hard and I looked down and noticed that something else had turned hard as well. "Sesshoumaru," I whispered.

"Please," he mumbled as his mouth took mine again, but this time it was not as tender or as sweet. It was good yes, but a bad kind of good that frightened me.

"Oh Kagome, you do so many things to me, do you know that?"

"No," I said breathlessly between kisses.

"Yes, you do," he moaned against my ear. He grasped my right hand and started to pull it downward. I knew what he was doing and I was surprised at myself that I did not pull my hand back. He rubbed it over a rather hard and large object and I gasped.

"That's how much I care for you,"

"Maybe we shouldn't do anything before…" I mumbled against his face.

"Before what?" He interrupted me. "Our marriage?"

"Mhm,"

"Oh Kagome, but then you'll have practice for that special, special night,"

"I,"

"You want me, admit it," he kissed me hard.

"I,"

"Jeeze, Sesshoumaru, aren't you usually supposed to seduce a woman inside a room, not outside of one." Inuyasha's laughed as he stared at us.

Sesshoumaru's mouth stopped moving against mine, and he dropped my hand quick. "Ah, brother, don't you know it's not polite to stare?" He said as he slowly moved away from me.

"Please, it's not like I wanted to. Just this is just so obscene, it's hard to miss,"

"Inuyasha, it'd be best to watch your tongue."

"Or what?"

Sesshoumaru grinned and raked a hand through his hair. He turned to me and bowed. "Princess," He gave me a peck on the cheek and strode away from Inuyasha and I.

"Well, well, well," Inuyasha whistled. "Never thought you'd be the kind of girl that would…"

"You're right, because I'm not." I sighed and leaned against my door. "Thank you for showing up when you did, you saved me from doing something that I know I would have deeply regretted."

Inuyasha nodded. "You're welcome," he glanced at the floor and looked me in the eyes. We held our gaze until I blushed and looked away.

"Kagome, I…" Inuyasha stuttered.

I looked up at him, "Yes?"

He bit his lip and scowled. "Nothing just, have a good night's rest." He walked over to me and placed a kiss on my cheek. Disappointment was what I felt when he did that, and I disliked the way my heart pounded as he stood next to me.

"You too," I whispered, our faces close.

"Yeah," He said and he pulled himself away. He smiled and headed down the hall.

"Inuyasha!" I called after a moment. He spun around and looked at me. "Thank you," I said.

He nodded and continued to walk away from me, and my confused heart.

>> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


End file.
